


Everything

by silentGambler



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentGambler/pseuds/silentGambler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mihael is special. Which in turn makes him his everything. Even his small world, it all orbits around Mello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sallyhowlett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallyhowlett/gifts).



Mihael Keehl isn't his everything, not quite. Of course he has his games, his computer and his machines. He has many aquaintances he has gained doing odd jobs undeground. He has his small apartment filled with empty cigarette boxes, cables and piles of books and games. No, Mihael Keehl isn't the only thing in his life, but nothing compares to him. He is the most important person Mail has. Despite his several contacts, none of them could offer information valuable enough to match to Mello's importance. He wouldn't even hope to find someone else like him, he knows there is no way. Mihael is special. Which in turn makes him his everything. Even his small world, consisting of said apartment and games and computers, all orbits around Mello.

Matt, in turn, is but a small fragment in the great universe that is Mihael's life. Kira, the mafia, his beloved chocolate, even his eternal wit battle with Near has more importance than a scrawny redheaded hacker. He knows it even if Mello doesn't tell him. He is appreciated but not invaluable; he could and will be easily replaced if needed. He ignores the pangs of pain that surge through his chest every time he thinks about this, sucking on his cigarettes more viciously and pressing buttons or keys a little too hard.

Mello only looks after Mail because he's loyal and gets the work done. He knows the redhead won't sell him out, no matter if they argue or if Mello screams at him all angry and frustrated. Things have changed over this years they haven't seen each other and Matt knows. He is as loyal as a dog and now deserves no more than to be treated like such. So he gets a pat on the head for a work well done and a kick in the ribs for any remark he makes that the blonde dislikes. Still both of them know he won't bite Mello back, although Matt is sure the blonde thinks of some other reason for it.

Mail loves the destructive force that is Mihael. He loves his intelligence, his resolve, his planning. He loves his stubbornness, his quick anger and his violent ways. But most of all Matt loves the fleeting moments where Mello looks at him, really looks at him, and his eyes seem to soften with some unspoken feeling. It's barely there and only for a couple of seconds, but he notices. And he can feel a slight weight lifted from his chest.


End file.
